Cellular Activation
The ability to accelerate cellular functions. A sub-power of Biological Manipulation and Cell Manipulation. Also Called * Cellular Acceleration/Invigoration/Stimulation Capabilities The user can activate cells within an organism's body, increasing the speed of cellular functions, increasing physical attributes such as speed and healing, or accelerating them with enough speed and energy to produce heat, destroying them. If the user uses life-force to induce the acceleration, it can even reactivate dead cells, bypassing the need for cellular division and reaching the hayflick limit. Applications * Body Temperature Manipulation ** Fire Generation ** Heat Generation * Cellular Disintegration * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength * Healing * Limb Extension * Mitosis Manipulation * Regenerative Healing Factor * Size Enhancement * Telomere Regeneration ** Age Shifting ** Youth Inducement Associations * Cell Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Molecular Acceleration Known Users Gallery File:Kanou_Taisuke.jpg|Taisuke Kanō (Alive: The Final Evolution) using his Destruction and Rebirth to activate cells, either regenerating or destroying them, with the side effect of generating heat and fire due to cell acceleration. File:Taisuke's_Power_Explained.png|Taisuke Kanō's (Alive: The Final Evolution) power of Destruction and Rebirth explained in detail by Yūta Takizawa. File:Kirisaki_Kyoko_Heat.jpg|Kyoko Kirisaki (Black Cat) using her Tao power, Heat, which is a basic application of using one's ki to accelerate cell function, increasing her bodily temperature. File:Cell_Regeneration.png|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) using Cell Regeneration to activate his cell's recovery ability, healing his wounds and recovering lost limbs so long as nothing is lodged into the wound area. File:Scarlet_Phoneme_Explain.PNG|Yūki Tenpōin (Code:Breaker) using Scarlet Phoneme to shelter his body in high-frequency sound waves, which will accelerate his cellular activities constantly, revitalizing it to the maximum and preventing him from being burned. File:Cell_Stimulation.png|Aoba Takatsu's subordinates (Code:Breaker) possess the ability Cell Stimulation, which causes their cells to grow and regenerate whenever they are attacked, gaining in size and power as long as not all of their cells are destroyed at once. File:The_Flash.jpg|The various incarnations of the Flash (DC Comics) are able to accelerate their cells to regenerate themselves, though with some incarnations, it causes them to rapidly age. File:Mystic_Attack.png|By concentrating their nerves, Namekians such as Piccolo (Dragon Ball) can invigorate their cells to stretch their limbs... File:GiantPiccolo.png|...or to grow to a massive size. File:Sozo-Saisei-2.jpg|Tsunade (Naruto) using Creation Rebirth to activate her cellular division via releasing the tremendous amounts of chakra she stored up, regenerating all injuries and lost limbs, at the cost of her lifespan. File:Yin_Healing_Wound_Destruction.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) using Yin Healing Wound Destruction to activate cells around his wounded area, reconstructing cells and able to keep specimens alive longer than normally feasible. File:Cell_Activation_Technique.png|Tsunade (Naruto) preparing the Cell Activation Technique to activate all the cells in Lee's body, to restore his body even during a life-risking operation, increasing his survival chances during the more invasive and delicate procedures. File:Kabuto_healing_Sakura.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) using the Mystical Palm Technique to inject medical chakra into his patient, which speeds up the body's natural healing process via cell acceleration. This does not regrow lost limbs, but simply closes wounds to staunch blood loss. File:Healing_Power.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Hashirama's Healing Power to activate his cells, regenerating his injuries automatically, without the needs of hand seals or conscious effort once activated. File:Body_Revival_Technique.png|Shinnō (Naruto) using Body Revival Technique to activate cells, healing his body by manipulating the muscle's "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle, which also makes his body stronger in response. File:Red_Mewtwo_Recover_PO.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon) using Recover to psychically rejuvenate its cells, regenerating wounds. File:Heal.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using his Sonic Heal technique to invigorate his cells in order to regenerate. YoungGenkaiFull.jpg|Using the Reihado-ken technique, Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) invigorates the cells in her body, thus returning to her physical prime. Mystique.gif|Mystique (Marvel Comics) constantly rejuvenates her cells whenever she shapeshifts, maintaining her age at its prime. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare Powers